


I Hope Bail isn't too Expensive

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Frank Iero's massive mommy milkers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Last we saw them, hotel security thwarted Frankie and Gee's plans. Will they finally fulfill their deep need to fuck?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	I Hope Bail isn't too Expensive

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> We joke about it, but let's write about it.  
> Frank actually in heat during the 2007 Projekt Revolution tour.

The terms of indecent exposure are too broad, honestly. Mating rituals on stage? What even is that? So Frank provided some much-needed sexual education to America. Being a male omega is kinda rare right? It was practically charity work. If anything, he’s done community service already and now he’s going to jail for aiding the public. What a twisted system. Truly.

“Do we got fucking scent blockers in here?” There are two cops in the front. One drives in uncomfortable silence, unable to look at Frank where he sits hunched in the backseat like a sulky teenager. The other has been a bitch this entire car ride. Maybe, just maybe, if they let Gerard knot Frank before they cuffed and shoved them in separate cars, they wouldn’t have to deal with his pheromones. He kicks at the partition between the front and back of the car and daydreams about bashing their skulls under his converse. Fucking betas don’t understand his struggles. 

They were so fucking close too, Gerard’s fat ass dick was just THERE. Frank has been hauled around all day, working so hard playing this tour. All he seeks in repayment is a good dicking during his heat. It should be in the constitution, that omegas are given the right to a good dicking. Pro Rev is a fucking anti-omegan nightmare that has cock blocked Frank too many times to be legal, and he’s taking it to court after he serves time for indecent exposure. 

He grumbles when his jeans chafe against the inside of his thighs, soaked with slick to the point it appears to be a bathroom accident. Embarrassing. Frank shifts and they give a satisfying _squench_ that has him hopeful all the backseats will have to be reupholstered by arrival at the station. They better use taxpayer money. Republican taxpayer money. 

Frank whines again just to be annoying, but also he’s truly struggling here. His poor dick, which has remained a rock in his paints ever since the law ripped him away from completing his life’s mission, pokes out from the hole where his fly is down. Frank wiggles and tries with no success to pull his cuffed hands around to stroke himself, hissing and kicking the partition again in frustration when he can’t. The shape of the head looks at him tauntingly, precum soaking the front of his briefs to match the mess his ass is making in the back. Party in the front, party in the back, as they don’t say. 

“We’ve got a situation!” The car takes a sharp left that knocks Frank onto his side. He bangs the top of his head on the door as his body slides in its own slick. Gross. The officers yell in stupid made up codes as they park and scramble out to deal with whatever is happening.

“What?” Frank asks no one in particular when the world stops spinning. He blows his bangs out of his eyes and tries to sit up to check what's going on outside. He’s only successful in a slight crunch, his cuffed hands tangled underneath his body. 

Glancing through the partition and out over the dash, it's hard to make out much. The car sits in the back of some grocery store’s half-empty lot. They parked the other cop car, which carried Gerard, equally haphazardly in front of Frank’s. The cops left both its front doors open in a rush, and one in the back as well. Frank smells him before he sees him. 

“Gerard!’ The backdoor he's not smushed against rips open, and the summer air that pushes in feels downright chilly on Frank’s fevered skin. Gerard smells divine and the spiced scent of his rut slaps Frank in the face so hard he chokes on his own spit as it floods his mouth. His knight in shining armor. 

“On your front,” Gerard growls, not giving Frank a chance to move himself as he grabs and flips him onto his stomach. Bumbling with his hands stuck behind him, Frank manages to knee walk himself up to present his prized possession, back arched in a mix of desperation and instinct. Gerard leaves the door wide open in his haste. His hands are cuffed in the front, unlike Frank’s, so he can pull his dick out and the other’s pants down with a beautiful efficiency. Frank purrs at the feeling of Gerard’s hips against his backside, his soaked jeans scrunched down into a wet mass that traps his legs together. A thumb prods around his rim out of habit, pressing the muscle to feel its give and watch slick bead and add to the mess on Frank’s thighs. 

“Come on, fucker. Please please please- YES!” Gerard mounts and breeches Frank to the sound of his muffled screams of I love you I love you I love you into the seats. He finally bottoms out and saves Frank from his tower. The dragon is slain, and the only way he could ever repay this nobleman is with his maidenhood - as one does.

“Fuck,” Gerard sighs in relief. Unable to separate his hands to hug around Frank’s waist, he bunches Frank’s T-shirt like reins for leverage before thrusting the best he can. Their hips disconnect for only a few inches at a time, limited by space and bondage.

The horny demon in Frank’s head reminds him that he’s not only being fucked, but mounted and humped like a whore in the back of a cop car, tied up and ripe for the taking. The urges that he usually hides away flare up and he almost creams himself right there when the tip of Gerard’s knot jabs his rim on a particularly messy thrust. His pecs, swollen into small tits with his heat, jiggle with Gerard’s jerking and he’s embarrassed about it under all the horny. 

Gerard’s breaths hitch into greedy little gasps, thrusting erratically without pace or aim. He growls, close to choking Frank as he tugs him by the shirt. Gerard moves how Frank feels, which is unfair, because Frank is stuck stuffed in the side of the door and he can’t touch his own dick. This would be fine if Gerard was hitting his prostate, or thrusting properly, but he’s an asshole who’s too focused on his own knot right now. After waiting for so long, Frank is close just from being fucked, but nothing is there to provide him that push into ecstasy. 

“Sorry, Frankie.” Gerard doesn’t sound sorry at all. Ever the athlete, he runs out of stamina in an embarrassing amount of time and stops thrusting to grind down as his knot swells. Frank hisses, jerking around for any friction that could get him off. 

“Gee, no. Come on.” Gerard shushes him, grinding all he wants and tormenting Frank’s prostate, dangling him over the edge. Frank lifts his head and smashes it down against the seats, thrumming with impatience and pent up energy. Gerard’s legs quiver and the alpha comes with a high-pitched groan. He skewers Frank on his knot and turns into a deadweight that drops them down on the seats. Their combined mass traps Frank’s poor cock between them and the ruined pleather, his cuffed hands digging into Gerard’s soft stomach. 

He should be coming right now, but he’s left vibrating in a confused need, impaled and made to take the spurts of warm seed that pump into his sensitive body. Gerard lets out a satisfied sigh, his balls heavy on the cleft of Frank’s ass as he breeds him. Frank could punch him. 

He squirms, but Gerard shushes him and bites at his scent gland, setting his nerves on fire. Despite the confused heat-induced somersaults his mind is taking, the tension from him. Unfair move. 

“Up.” Gerard recovers and loops his cuffed arms around Frank to maneuver them into an upright position. Frank’s neck is all fucked from being crammed into the seats. He goes cross-eyed with relief as hands slide down his front. 

“Please, please,” Frank whimpers, cuffs jingling between them as he shakes in desperation. Gerard cups his distended stomach possessively before hiking his sweat-ruined shirt over his tits. “Gerard,” Frank gasps, suddenly very aware they’re still in the middle of a parking lot, the side door wide open. 

“That prick of yours isn’t as interesting as these, sugar.” Gerard squeezes Frank’s chest, bunching the fat in his hands and pulling at his nipples like they’re toys. He mock-slaps one, watching it jiggle. “Good little omegas in heat don’t use their cocks. Get yourself off on this,” He whispers right into Frank’s ear. 

Frank shakes his head, sweaty hair sticking to his cheeks. Heat comes over him in quick flashes that roll over his entire body. This is purgatory. Torture. He’s going to sue Gerard too - after getting out of jail for now TWO counts of indecent exposure of course. 

“Oh look at this,” Gerard mocks, squeezing hard enough that milk dribbles out in little teardrops, the fruits of Frank’s need. The omega whimpers in humiliation but licks it up anyway when Gerard pushes his wet fingers in front of his mouth. He bites down on them when he catches the officers starting to leave the store far at the front of the parking lot. 

“Gerard! Gerard, they’re coming back please, they’re coming back.” 

“Better come quick then.”

Frank whines, closing his eyes because the pressure of watching them approach is too much. His breath hiccups when Gerard pinches his nipples, the bite of it going straight to his cock as it bobs. Frank’s mouth drops open as Gerard milks him in earnest. The liquid dribbles down his large, begging hands. 

“So pretty all stuffed like this for me, Frankie,” Gerard whispers. One of his hands slides to tease his cock, rubbing the precum that beads on top down his shaft with a delicate touch. His other hand continues to ravage Frank’s chest. “Do you think when you’re carrying I’ll be able to fuck these tits of yours, sugar?”

Frank comes with a sudden gasp, clenching down on Gerard’s knot inside of him. His body milks it for all its worth as his muscles convulse. Cum stripes the partition in front of them in white.

“Such a good little boy,” Gerard whispers. He kisses Frank on the cheek when he drops his head back and watches with glee as the officers come upon the first car. One catches sight of them in the back seat and stomps over. Gerard yanks Frank’s wrecked shirt over him to hide his little spent cock and weeping tits. A mix of sweat, milk, and release causes the fabric to mold to his skin. 

“Get away from each other!”

“We can’t.” Gerard smiles cockily over Frank’s shoulder. He hopes bail isn’t gonna bust the band’s funds. 

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. Hope ya liked, prompt giver.
> 
> \- The President of the Club


End file.
